


taco tuesday

by winter_angst



Series: Dribble Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Embarrassment, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: An awkward encounter leads to a bright future for two unlikely people.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Dribble Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527689
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	taco tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> There you go Kali, I hope you like it! (and I borrowed your Taco Bell hcs, I hope it’s okay ❤️ ) 
> 
> Unbeta’d all mistakes are my own
> 
> TJ was created by the wonderful and lovely Steve-Bucky-Stucky

4:45pm is the best time of Brock’s work day because it was his lunch break. He could leave his post where he stood security at the Rollins and Co accounting firm. At 4:45pm Barton came down from his post on the eight floor, which closed, to take over his post in the lobby for an hour while Brock stretched his legs and stuffed his face. 

Today was certainly a Taco Bell day, although, if Brock was to be honest, everyday was a good Taco Bell day. He stepped onto the elevator, already imagining a party pack with his name on it a far too big Baja Blast to wash it all down with. It was a few blocks over and Brock was looking forward to the cool early evening air. He had an hour before he was due back so he usually wandered around, running an errand or two if possible after he ate. 

The elevator stopped on his journey upward to the fifth floor where employees were able to punch in and out. The man who stepped into the elevator Brock recognized immediately. He was tall wearing a tailored navy suit, the air of confidence around him was rightful seeing as it was Mr. Rollins himself; as in, the owner of the building and Brock’s boss. For a second Brock didn’t know what to say. 

The two exchanged nods on an almost daily basis but they hadn’t really had a conversation in the three and a half years Brock had been an employee. He felt compelled to say something — anything. It was only polite anyway. 

“Good evening Mr. Rollins,” Brock always felt like his New York accent worked well to intimidate people but not so well when he was trying to act like a professional. “It’s uh, good to see you.”

The doors slid shut and Mr. Rollins’ eyes rested on Brock for a moment. He got a smile and that soothed any fear of him thinking Brock was an idiot too far below him to even address him. A long slender finger hit level 5 — the same one Brock was going to. He knew there were private offices on that floor as well. Clients didn’t go on it. He hadn’t expected Mr. Rollins to be there among everyone else, however. Something about him made him seem elevated. 

“I love you,” Jack said and Brock, well Brock was confused.

But one of those unspoken rules was that if your boss says they love you, the only polite thing to do is to say, “I love you too.” Which Brock did. 

Mr. Rollins turned his head towards him looking confused and Brock was lost until Jack pointed at the AirPod resting in his left ear, out of Brock’s line of sight. He was on the phone and Brock was a special kind of stupid. Color bloomed from his neck across his face as an apology tried to formulate in his shocked brain. 

“I’m almost there Teej, it’s okay.”

Mr. Rollins tone was tender and personal but Brock was preoccupied by how stupid he was. Finally the doors opened and Brock was almost run over by a lanky teen, almost his height, as he tackle hugged Mr. Rollins. Brock had backed out of the way just in time, back resting against the cold metal wall of the elevator unsure on he was supposed to do something about this. 

“Jack it’s Tuesday! Tuesday is taco Tuesday, every Tuesday, ‘memeber?” the teen had his face pressed against Jack’s chest, arms wrapped around him. 

“I know and I’m sorry,” Mr Rollins — who’s first name seemed to be Jack — tapped the AirPod and then returned the embrace. “Work sure is a pain, isn’t it? We can go next door and get you some McDonalds though. Chicken nuggets are pretty delicious.” 

“They are,” drawled the teen, drawing back. Dark bangs hanging in his blue gray eyes. “But not on Tuesday, okay? Tuesdays are for tacos.”

“I’m sorry TJ but I don’t know where there’s any taco trucks around here.” Mr Rollins brushed his hair from his face. 

TJ’s frown only deepened and Brock felt bad. “Uh, I was actually about to go get some Taco Bell myself. I can grab you something if-if that's okay?” 

TJ jumped as if he hadn’t seen Brock, despite nearly bowling him over. He squinted at him suspiciously before a wide, bright smile split across his face. “Hear that Jack? Did you hear?”

“I heard,” Mr. Jack Rollins looked at Brock who couldn’t help but blush. “That’s very kind of you. I can compensate you for your time.”

“Nah, you don’t have to do that,” Brock waved his hand in a flippant gesture. “I was headin’ that way anyhow and it’s practically a crime to deny anyone tacos — especially on taco Tuesday.”

Jack smiled and Brock was taken off guard by how nice he looked. He always looked nice, well groomed and always dressed to the dimes like every other suit who worked here, with cheek bones to die for and a little scar on his chin that gave him a rugged attractiveness that Brock was especially vulnerable to. 

“Jack, I'm really sorry to run…”

Brock was rethinking his job title as he suddenly noticed the young brown haired girl standing just outside the elevator. “Nonsense Wanda. You need to be studying for your finals. TJ doesn’t mind hanging out here, right?”

“Jack lets me scoot down the hall in the wheely chair,” the teen agreed gleefully.

Jack held out a card to Brock that he didn’t take. “I insist,” Jack said firmly and Brock slowly relented. 

“Taco Tuesday, Taco Tuesday!” TJ wiggled around in what Brock thought was technically dancing. It was nice to meet someone who shared his taco passions though.

Brock’s mind was running a mile a minute as he clocked out and maneuvered around the small party to get back in the elevator, alone now. He probably should have been mortified about his stupid ‘I love you’ but he was distracted by how handsome Jack was. (Could he call him Jack? Was that unprofessional?)

He ordered a party pack and then a second one because too many tacos were better than not enough and he was legging it back to work faster than ever before. The building was emptying out rapidly; it closed at four and Brock would watch it until the early morning. The fifth floor’s reception desk had been transformed into a table of games, books and toys and TJ threw down the magnetic blocks he was toying with as Brock came in.

“Jack! The police man brought us taco Tuesday!”

Jack stepped out his office and It was the very first time Brock had seen him without a suit jacket and tie. If we refreshing in a strange way, like proof that Mr. Rollins was a real person beyond being the owner of this massive building. But it was also very odd — like a turtle without its shell. 

“His name is Brock,” Jack corrected and Brock handed him back the card and receipt. 

“You know my name?” Brock said, dumbfounded.

Jack smiled and pointed at his pec. Brock’s eyes trailed downward and wow, he really was a goddamn idiot. He wore a name tag. 

“I’m gonna call you Taco Brock.” TJ decided and Brock chuckled. “Taco Brock, you have to come to my birthday party this weekend. I’m turning thirteen which is a pretty big number. Steve says so. You’ll like Steve, he’s decorating the condo! You have to wear a costume and we made the coolest goodie bags, didn't we Jack?”

“We sure did,” Jack was unpacking the tacos, setting them on paper plates he had in his office. “You can ask, TJ, but you don’t tell people they need to. That’s not very polite is it?”

“No,” TJ drawled looked apologetic. “Will you come pretty please?”

“Sure,” What else was Brock supposed to say? Plus, seeing Jack outside of work would be a trip. “I don’t have any plans.”

“It’s at four,” Jack offered, tucking a napkin into the front of TJ’s Star Wars tee shirt. “Costumes are, unfortunately, not optional. But please don’t feel obligated to come if you have plans.”

“I’m free,” Brock assured him. 

Jack smiled again. “Good. It’ll be great to get to know you a bit more.”

Brock’s blush was more definitely visible as he said, “I'd like to get to know you a bit more too.”


End file.
